welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Sable
Vital Information Sable is an Erotiad created from the romantic bond between Hanan Joffe and Doran Narkis. Life Before Sanctuary · Hanan and Doran were two strangers chatting idly among themselves while their families were out. They were caught off guard by a sudden power outage. She reached out a hand for someone, anyone. She found him. Doran held Hanan's hand as tightly as she held his she was until the lights were back on. She let go bashfully, and he assuaged her fears. There was nothing to be embarrassed about, he was reaching out for someone, for her, at the same time. It was a small gesture that would come to mean a great deal to the both of them. They began as strangers, that first black out turned them into friends. The romantic aspect of their relationship began eleven years later when the same thing happened. It started in the dark. There was another massive black out, much bigger than the first one they went through. Again neither of them expected it, unfortunately Hanan was alone at the time, Doran rushed to her side. When he burst through the door they embraced one another. A few years later both Hanan and Doran were lead to a place called Half-Blood Hill by something called a satyr. They were demigods, the children of Harmonia and Palaemon respectively. Remaining 'friends' for most of their lives following the black out, they spent the majority of their entire childhood in the company of one another. Not a day went by without one of them having seen or talked to the other one. It was not necessarily something either of them wanted in the beginning. Their two families are linked as far back as anyone could possibly remember without any sort of intermingling among members. Two children of literal children of gods altered the family history when Hanan and Doran were married. It was still pitch black when they woke out in the forest, they were too enraptured by one another to have noticed the beautiful woman who stood there watching them, it was Sable, the Erotiad they would never know their love created. On that day a beautiful woman appeared seemingly out of nowhere. She is an Erotiad, a Love Nymph, her name is Sable. As the relationship between her couple grew stronger so did Sable, and when things were tumultuous between her couple Sable suffered for it. She thought was going to die during their first fight, she bounced back when they reconciled a short time later. It was a feeling she did not try to learn to handle, or think twice about. She was always more focused on the positives, things that made people happy. · Sable was still quite young, and maybe even a bit naïve when she met Kennedy. Despite being a full-grown woman she was barely a year into life at the time. She was still learning the extent of her abilities, and how to not completely drain herself by misusing them. As a Second Generation Erotiad she was not as invincible as she felt like she was when her couple were at the best. She was not even as powerful as believed herself to be on such days. It started out friendly for Sable, she was excited to be with someone who was just like her. Kennedy taught her a lot about who they are, and what love means. When Hanan died in a car accident with Doran at the wheel, Doran's heart broke under the weight of what he had done to one person he had ever loved. He survived unharmed, and Hanan was killed on impact. As it had been whenever they fought Sable thought she would die, the only thing she could think to do was to let Kennedy know how much she loved him. Kennedy saw her through the emotional pain which thus far had been the most devastating experience of her life. She hardly realized what it was she had said to him. He was not going to let her forget. Much like he had done for her during her first year of life Kennedy helped to guide Sable through this new stage of life. · She was grateful for everything he had done for her, so much so that when she knew her couple's heart was breaking she confessed her love for him. Their relationship changed thereafter, Sable could no longer look at Kennedy as just a mentor, or even a friend. He was hers, for now and forever. Personality Appearance Alexandra Joner Relationships |-|Family= |-|Friends= Possessions • Powers Passive •They can cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them; they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian. •They have the ability to alter and control clothes and makeup. •When they sing, they can inspire love to bloom in those around them, as long as those feelings were already there to begin with. Their song can also calm unruly crowds. •They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs. •As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. Supplementary •They have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. •They can infuse magic into their words and ‘charm-speak’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquished. •They can alter their appearance for short periods of time, the more they do to alter their appearance, and the longer they maintain the appearance, the more energy it drains. •They can turn into a dove, the longer they stay in this form, the more energy it drains. Category:Demigod Category:Female